tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
Frequent Life of a Fairy
Frequent Life of a Fairy is a song by TP-TH-7 under the best category fit of Speedy series. The title was chosen by Tsukiko Uchida. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida Like I always said every spring, I love fairies. They are very cute though. I thought I decided to choose a title for this song. There are more than just fairies I like. I do like vampires, too, but that one boss song, or the other two boss songs as well. Even a theme song, legendary, and the first also. Watch out that there are BPM changes between 103.5 BPM and its double! Tomiko Kai I thought about Tsukiko Uchida. She chooses a fairy title to our song again. Wow, maybe I need to grab some snacks for breaks. Yuri Moto Although, I needed to straighten up more files, on how many songs we've been tracking. Gallery Frequent Life of a Fairy.png|Banner Frequent Life of a Fairy-bg.png|Background Frequent Life of a Fairy BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * Frequent Life of a Fairy's background and jacket show five BEMANI artists depending on the colors. Yuichi Asami is blue, Sota Fujimori is red, Naoki Maeda is yellow, Kosuke Saito is cyan, and Junko Karashima is pink. ** Pink is also a color of the feminine member, since Junko is a female. ** Yuichi's effects are always blue. He is a blue fairy in this, just like the other songs. * Frequent Life of a Fairy's CHALLENGE chart share the same amount of jumps and freeze arrows as Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Snacks, Files, and a Fairy, All Things When Things Go Crazy, MAKE IT UP, Stress, Anomaly Furious, Elastic Wings, and more. * Frequent Life of a Fairy's 104 BPM display is the reference of 103.5 BPM rounded. However, it doubled the BPM, making it 207 BPM, which is also the same BPM number as of INEXPERIENCED. * Frequent Life of a Fairy was one of the ten songs that had better techniques than TRANSFORMATiON, which has caused TRANSFORMATiON to be removed off from the list. * It was hard for TP-TH-7 members to create Frequent Life of a Fairy as a springtime song, because it does not have Japanese traditional instruments recorded, unlike Ballad Flowers, Fairy Elemental, Flowers of 桜, Fresh Air, Pixies Unite!, SERVANT Of The GARDENS, and All Tails and Sparks. ** Second of all, Frequent Life of a Fairy was created towards the end of spring. Also, Snacks, Files, and a Fairy was created before spring, and Days of the Survival Love was created during summer. * Frequent Life of a Fairy's EXPERT chart is rated 14, which means it is not a boss song. ** Boss Rush songs should have BASIC, DIFFICULT, or EXPERT charts rating to be 15 to 20. * Frequent Life of a Fairy's key signature is natural, like Until Stars Rise, and Anomaly Furious. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Beginner Level 5 Category:Light Level 7 Category:Difficult Level 10 Category:Expert Level 14 Category:Challenge Level 18 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Junko Karashima Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:Natural Category:104 BPM Category:207 BPM